The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interfaces on a display.
For example, some electronic devices use touchpads or touch-screen displays to manipulate media playback controls in a user interface. Conventional electronic devices, however, control media playback in limited, inefficient, and frustrating ways. Some devices only allow users to navigate media via a single user interface. In addition, some devices require a user to seek out and visually identify an icon representing a particular transport control (e.g., a play, pause, fast forward, or skip to next media item icon) on the screen, before tapping the icon to perform that transport control. If the user was performing another activity (such as walking, running, or having a conversation), the user needs to interrupt their activity and focus exclusively on the screen to control playback of the media, thereby breaking the user's concentration on their activity. This change is focus distracts the user from performing other activities.